Just Watch Me Go!
by Chasm-chan
Summary: Gabrielle Drake never knew that when she dove into the world of Sword Art Online that she might never get out. Follow her and her story as she fights, hunts, smiles, finds love, and grows into the girl she always dreamed to be.
1. Proluge

_This is the story of a girl. This girl lives in America, has a nice and pretty well off family, and just loves games. She just never expected anything like this._

Prologue

"You got the Nerve Gear Helmet?!" the two eldest siblings in the Drake family cried out their shock in unison, as their parents pulled the large box out of its bag. The two younger children heard that and in curiosity, moved closer to see as well. Together they almost blocked the box from view and started knocking over the youngest children while doing so. They quickly froze and apologized though, seeing the look the eldest shot at them.

"Yep! Since you kids have been doing so well lately, both in your school work and house work," the father said smiling; though if it was from the scene he just saw or the happiness his kids showed it was hard to tell. "Your mother and I decided to buy everyone a gift. But that'd cost too much so we bought this."

The kids laughed and giggled and the mother, from her place on the couch next to the box, then spoke. "This is just like with the Wii 3. You all take turns and if we hear any fighting it is turned off. The usual rules." she said. The kids all nodded and said they understood while the oldest out of the bunch, Gabrielle Drake, was looking over the box.

The mom stood up and headed for the stairs, the dad following. "We're going to bed. You kids figure out who goes first on your own."

"Quietly." The dad added.

As the parents disappeared up the steps to their bedroom the Drake kids all started talking at once. Each of the older kids wanted to play with the helmet first but since that's impossible they had to pick who to go first.

Gabrielle watched as her siblings bickered and just rolled her eyes. While she was happy her family now has THE newest in gaming, she didn't really care if she went first or last. But the fighting was getting annoying so Gabrielle cleared her throat loudly. "Hey!"

Once all 6 of her siblings turned to her and zipped it, she smirked. "I know how we can choose who goes first. Rock, Paper, Scissors Off. Whoever wins then gets to go first."

There was a short pause then everyone agreed. Gabrielle paired everyone up and, with herself included, started the game that has stood the passing of time. The game only took up about 4 minutes of their day but the winner was surprised. "Well what do you know? I guess if you don't want to go first you end up first." Gabrielle said with a smile while her siblings pouted. She stood and picked up the box.

"I'm going to set it up in our room," Gabrielle said referring to her shared room with her four sisters. "Laura, please keep them under control and I'll be down in about an hour, hour and a half, two hours, eh."

"You better not be up there for two hours!" Laura said though the smirk on her face showed she wasn't _as_ serious as she sounded. "If you do, I get to go for two hours next."

Gabrielle shrugged and turned to the steps. "Sure, whatever." she said with a wave of her hand. She walked up the stairs hearing her sister turn on the TV. Once she reached the top she turned into her room and after slipping the box inside she gently kicked the door closed. She put the box down on the carpet and opened the box.

"Hmm, cool." Gabrielle muttered to herself as she pulled out the helmet. After looking it over she put it on her bunk and reached into the box again and pulled out the instructions.

"OK, first I plug the helmet in. Duh."

Gabrielle pulled the cord and plugged it into the wall outlet.

"Now I install the game." Gabrielle slipped in the game and started to turn when a loud ding hit her ears. "Already? Wow, that's some scary-fast installment. OK, now I just have to put the thing on and 'configure my body specs into the game to insure total accuracy and flawless movement.'"

Gabrille slipped on the helmet and for the next half hour followed the instructions. From moving her arms up and down, to her legs, to bending and touching her middle. She also had to do quite a bit of finger and toes moment. To the point she started wondering if she should do some Tutting and see what'd happen. The last thing she saw made her wonder jokingly if the helmet was reading her mind.

"'Can you dance? If so; please do a quick 2 minute dance to finalize the configurations. If not, just slip the helmet off.'" Gabrielle read and she sighed. "What am I gonna be doing in this game? Yeesh..." After thinking about it, Roxie figured 'what the hey' and after clearing a space turned on her music player and did some Hip-Hop dancing. When the time was up she smiled panting a little and slipped off the helmet. "I'm gonna get some water. _Then_ play this game."

Gabrielle left the helmet on her bunk and quickly run to the kitchen. Once there she found Laura making herself a snack. "Huh? What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Roxie come in.

"I'm not old enough to leave yet; you know that, silly." Gabrielle joked as she got a small cup from a previous Friday's trip and filled it with water.

"Hardy-har-har. You know what I mean, goof." Laura said with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. Gabrielle chuckled and took a big sip of the water. She told her she just spent the last plus half-hour just getting set up. "What? Wow, now I'm not too interested in going next. Not saying I don't want to, but a half hour?" she said a bit incredulously.

Gabrielle shrugged and chuckled again. "Well, that just gives me a better chance to play longer. So if ma and pa ask, I only just started playing, OK? See ya'."

Roxie went up the stairs with pep in her step, and humming under her breath. As she closed the door she her phone suddenly vibrated. "Hmm?" Gabrielle pulled out her phone and pulled up the text app. Her face quickly lit up and after fixing up her hair a little and checking her face Gabrielle pushed the Call button. After a moment a males' face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Gabrielle! Siblings leaving you alone for once?" he asked smiling. This male specimen was very good looking, even with that kind of silly beard he had started growing. He had white skin which was a little tanned from all the outdoor sports he does, dark brown hair that was as close as Ryotaro Tsuchiuras' hair as humanly possible. He was tall for his age which was mostly thanks to his mother. And he is Gabrielles' best guy friend.

"Yep! And guess why?" Gabrielle smiled back as she climbed on her bunk on top of the bunk-beds she and Laura shared.

"Why? What happened?" he asked curious. Gabrielle put the phone down and after a drum-roll held up the helmet. "Whoa! Are you serious? You have a Nerve Gear Helmet?"

"Yep! Ma and pa just got it today. Isn't that great?" Gabrielle said sounding proud.

"It's more than great, its' perfect! I was texting you to tell you that my parents bought one too!"

"What, really!? That's awesome! Now we can meet up in the game." Gabrielle said feeling excited now. "Although, if it puts us in different servers we won't be able too."

"Aw don't be so negative." he joked and laughed at Gabrielles' 'hey!' "Look, I just finished setting this thing to my body movements. Have you?"

"Yep, just did like eight minutes ago. I was thirsty."

"Well then how about we go in at the same time? That way we have a better chance of meeting up."

"That might work." Roxie said rubbing her chin with the smile slightly teasing. "When did you get so game-smart?"

"Ha-ha. Oh, and have you picked out your avatar?"

"No, not yet."

"Tell me when you do. Give me some details and when we go inside the game I'll try to find you."

"Good idea, though you do know there's bound to be loads of other girls using the avatar I pick."

"Hmm, true. Then how about this; I'll ask you a secret phrase. First I'll ask your name, and then I'll ask the phrase. IF you respond then you'll know it's me. Sound good?"

Gabrielle nodded smiling impressed. "Great idea, Mr. Karate master. Ok, the name I choose is Roxie. One minute as I put this…thing on," she said as she slipped the helmet on her head and started it up. First she made her account and then went to the avatar list. Thankfully it wasn't full of set avatars like one online site said and Gabrielle enjoyed picking out her new look; even adding a few inches to her height. Afterword's she told her buddy and then after he made his own the two picked a phrase. It was:

"I have something important to tell you."

"Ok, ready?" Gabrielle said as she fixed the bed to make herself comfortable.

"Ready! See you in the game, Gabrielle."

"See you Ethan." Gabrielle hung up the phone, slipped on the helmet, and entered the world,

Of Sword Art Online.

**WaterToa Notes.**

**!Hola! Hi everyone! Yep, a new fanfic. My muses decided to take a long trip around the world and when one came back with a mild sunburn I got a, pardon the pun, burning desire to write a fanfic for SAO, my new favorite anime. :) My other story muses are sadly still on vacation but they have sent replacements so more stories _may_ be on the way. Oh, and one more thing. **

**I decided to wait to read the SAO fanfics on here until I have more of my own story on here. I don't want to copy and I don't want to end up changing my ideas or anything. So if you see anything that seems copied, just know I didn't intend it to be.**


	2. Chapter 1 Day 1 Part 1

Chapter 1

Day 1

It took just a few seconds for her mind and senses to enter the game but it took a little while longer for her to take in what she suddenly saw around her. The pixels flew away and she blinked, looking at the ground. She slowly moved her head up, heart ponding in excitement. Her hand quickly covered her mouth as she simultaneously took a step back.

"Oh…my…goodness!" she gasped out in pure awe her eyes opened wide.

She had appeared in a center of a large area inside a building that reminded her of the inside area of an open-air mall. Large walls were on both sides and in front of her was a domed area. As she looked around more people appeared in bright, pixel-y flashes of light. She wasn't the only one to stop and stare though there were some people that walked on as though they were used to it. Roxie soon snapped out of it and smiled brightly.

"Ok! Time to get busy!" she said to herself with a smile then with a downward sweep of her hand opened the Info list that had a pic of herself and a list of other things such as a Map button along with buttons titled Guild, Quest, Equip, and Storage. She opened the map and saw she was in the Starting City named the Town of Beginnings and that the market wasn't too far. She started for it first while looking around herself in calm awe.

As she walked into the open air market Roxie opened her storage and saw how much money she had and that she did have a Starting Weapon. She equipped it and watched smiling as a sword about the length of the PR Wild Force Crystal Sabers appeared in her hand. With a thoughtful look she swung it back and forth and then experimentally tossed it into the air. She did it twice then put more force into it, making it fly in the air spinning around. She went to grab it but misjudged and it nicked a chunk out of her hand.

She winced on reflex and saw in the corner of her left eye that her health bar went down a little. It wasn't much even though she at Level 1 but it was enough to remind her to be careful and that she should find a place to practice or someone to help and teach her. Roxie watched as her nicked hand healed and then unequipped the short sword.

_~I should go and see what other weapons are there. I'd rather not have to count on this little blade more than I have too. And I have a surprisingly good amount of money to.~ _Roxie thought. She also remembered something else she had read on a few sites, about how a weapon that she really wanted was so rare that most said it wasn't in the game at all. But one Beta Testers' site said otherwise and she was now feeling determined to find the weapon.

Roxie walked into the market and looked around. It was like one of those farmers markets, with how open it was. As she walked into the crowd she looked at each stall. She saw jewelry, cloth for clothing, food, and weapons. There was more there too, like crystals and travel equipment, even books and diaries. Roxie, while watching how much she spent, bought everything she thought she should and would need, like a camping sleeping bag, enough food for three days, and two extra teleport and healing crystals.

"Ok," she said to herself as she put everything away and checked the time. She'd had been in the game for only 25 minutes surprisingly and still had quite a bit of money. "Now, to go look for my favorite weapon, that better be in this game." Roxie said then started on her personal quest.

The weapon she is looking for is hard to find but it's not impossible to find. The one Beta said that he had to look with pure, stubborn determination to find the shop it was sold in. And when he did he found out the shop was on each level. He said that he couldn't say anymore, worried what the company might do, and just said good luck. Roxie knew it could have been a lie or a joke, but she really wanted that weapon so she carefully searched the market. When she didn't find it in the market and was tired of bumping into people she headed for the shopping area. Other than a cape, Roxie walked out empty handed.

"Maybe it's in one of the other villages or towns. The transport is…" Roxie opened the map and zoomed in to see where she was and turned to the left. "That way."

The walk wasn't long and Roxie soon stood at the teleport platform. She stood in line behind some people and then walked onto the platform. She said the name of the closest village and smiled as everything turned white then watched as her new surroundings appeared around her.

To save time, I'll just give you the short version of how she spent the next batch of her time. Roxie searched high and low for the right shop, but couldn't find it in that village. So, she went to the next one, then the next one. Soon she found she had visited every town and village on Level 1 and couldn't find the shop, or anyone who had found it themselves. She did take time to attack some boars and other monsters/animals along the way to fill up her money bank but mostly looked for the weapon. Finally, Roxie flopped onto a chair in a café in the last village and sighed. She stared up at the roof then the flower in the vase in front of her.

_~This is taking way too long. I must have went over my aloud play time and I really should leave soon. I haven't even found Ethan yet." _She thought with a mental sigh of annoyance. She silently wondered if she should just give up, and use the time she had left to start playing. Sitting up straight she opened the menu and looked at the time. ~_Shoot, I should have logged out ten minutes ago.~_

Roxie went to press the log out button, not wanting to deal with her sibs whining and parents ranting, but couldn't find it. She looking in each area but couldn't find it. She even pressed the empty space where she was sure the button was supposed to be.

"Hmm…" Roxie hummed as she stared at the space then after waiting a moment smirked. "Ha, this is probably a glitch. It'll probably be fixed sooner or later. Heh, it'd probably by evening in Japan. So I," Roxie started rubbing her hands together with a little evil smile on her face. The one she only showed Laura when she was serious and her siblings when she was playing. It was one she was sure would look like a face that'd fit in Fairy Tail. Seriously, watch it (if you're a teen and used to cursing), you'll see what I mean. "Have a plausible excuse for staying in the game for however long I will be in here. Well."

Roxie stood up, now full of renewed vigor and determination. "I'm gonna see if I can find my chosen weapon. If not, I'll see if I can find a long and strong enough staff or something. Hm, maybe it's back in the Town of Beginnings. I should look in the shop area again." And so, she headed off for the teleport.

Once she was back in the starting city, she headed straight for the shops and with renewed stubbornness walked up and down, looking left and right. She did it for ten minutes before she stopped at the end of the shops. She sighed and turned to walk back, when she noticed two things. How quiet it was, and a shop behind two buildings, like in Disney's Princess and the Frog. She stared for a sec then slipped down the close space and then walked to the shop.

"The Unique Shop. I wonder if this is the place." She muttered then started when the door opened. Out walked an elderly Japanese man wearing traditional clothes. Roxie saw he was a NPC and for some reason his name was just 'The Wise One'. He smiled at her and greeted her with a bow. Roxie returned it.

"Welcome young one to my shop. Only a few will find it, and only one has before you." He said with a pleased tone of voice. "I sell unique weapons, potions, maps, foods, clothes, and cyristals. If you'd like to browse my wares, you may come in." he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Wise One or Ojiisan." Roxie said knowing that at least that was one of the polite ways to address him. She just hoped she used it right, but the NPC didn't seem offended so she walked inside behind him.. When she walked into the shop she was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. When it cleared Roxie stood there in shock at what she saw. "Oh…my…goodness!"

The shop looked way bigger in the inside. It was brightly lit with candles and it smelled like herbs and mainly mint. There were two large shelves on both sides and a large counter in the back. But that wasn't what had Roxies' mouth dropping. It what was on the walls and shelves and tables. Exactly what the Ojiisan said.

Unique weapons adorned the walls, from javelins to different kinds of maces, to ring swords to sickles, to staffs to and pole arms to axes, and even stuff she wasn't sure what they were called. Or were real truthfully. Roxie followed the old man as he went to the back and behind the counter, she stopping at the front. Roxie stared at what was on the wall behind him and pointed up at them.

"Sir? Are those what I think they are?" she asked, wanting to be certain before I started freaking out. He nodded with a smile and chuckled at her reaction. Roxie fist pumped the air, twirled-jumped, and let out a couple of loud "YES!" And what are on the wall? And what has Roxie acting like a girl who just got a yes from her long time crush?

Bows. Loads of different types, sizes and colored bows and quivers full of arrows. Crossbows, Longbows, Reflex bows, Recurve bows, the whole nine yards.

Once Roxie calmed down she quickly went through a few of the bows, finally settling on three different bows: a English Longbow, a Composite bow, and a Reflex bow, not sure which to buy. After trying each she picked the Reflex bow. The bow was a dark blue with light blue swirls all over it.

"Wise choice, Ojousan.(young lady)" The Wise man said as Roxie handed it to him. "This reflex bow will serve you well, as will the arrows in its quiver." He handed her back the bow and gave her the quiver. It was the same color and had one large swirl in silver in the center. "This will serve you well here."

"Thank you, Mr. Ojiisan." Roxie said smiling gratefully. "Oh, I still have some money left. May I buy some more things?"

"This is a store, Ojousan. Buy as much as you'd like." He said with a nod to the store. Roxie quickly took off to look around and looked at each thing. After a bit she came back to the counter and laid out what she wanted. The NPC rung up two outfits, a rare high level transport crystal, three health potions (one which was for some reason a golden color), and lastly a map. She bought it because she saw on the tag that it would show her the secret areas and quests within a circle around her.

"Will that be all?" The man asked as Roxie placed each of her new items in her inventory.

"Yes sir."

"Ah, alright. Thank you for buying and come again soon." He said as she walked to the door. She smiled back and after giving a bow to the man said thank you and good bye and walked out of the door. Once she closed the door behind her she sighed. She looked up at the sky and blinked seeing it was getting late.

"I better go practice and earn some more money before they unplug me." Roxie said then opened the List to see if the button was in its place but it wasn't. That's when she started getting worried, but only slightly. She couldn't be the only one having this problem so it'll be fixed soon. Or at least that's what she thought. Roxie walked out of the small yard and out into the road. There was a flash, like as if she blinked when she didn't, and suddenly there were sounds of people. Surprised and a bit confused she turned and her mouth fell open.

The shop was gone.

"…Ok then." Roxie said after a moment. An impressed smirk played on her face and she crossed her arms with a nod. "Now that is a hidden shop. I suddenly love this game even more. For the creator to put so much thought into adding a secret shop and make it disappear when you leave, that's just awesome. Alright, time to go hunt some boars for bacon."

Roxie turned back around and took a step towards the exit out of the village when suddenly she was surrounded in bright light. "What's happening?!" She yelled in a panic as everything disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2 Day 1 Part 2

Chapter 2

Day 1 twilight

The next thing she knew, Roxie was part of a large crowd, all forced into one large space; an arena. As she stood there more were appearing around Roxie by the second. Turning around she looked at all the people and started feeling crowded and a bit claustrophobic. As she swallowed she noticed her bow wasn't in her hands and she quickly looked in her inventory. Roxie sighed with relief. Everything she just bought was in there safe and sound.

"What on earth is going on?" she muttered to herself. Then, glancing around, something high above the girl managed to catch her attention. High up in the sky there was a red shape with the word WARNING on it as it flashed. Other people quickly noticed and soon everyone was looking up.

Suddenly more of them appeared and covered in the sky in blood red. Then, while she and everyone else watched in shock, a huge cloaked monster - or it could have been a person? - formed out of what seemed like goo; or blood. Roxie quickly shook that lovely thought away. It had no face-or if it did no one could see-and it had large white gloves on. Other than that she could see no other limbs. Roxie felt her heart beat faster and she tensed up. Something was wrong. Very wrong, she could feel it.

Around her Roxie heard people talking, wondering if the being was a game master and why it had no face. Somewhere she heard someone guess it was an opening event but that didn't seem right. The creature lifted his hands and spoke in a deep voice. Roxie started when her menu popped up and asked if she would like the words translated into English. Quickly she pressed yes and then looked up as the words were now understandable.

"Welcome to my world." He said. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."

People started to mutter again while Roxie remembered the name. Kayaba Akihiko was the creator of the game itself, and for some reason was in the game as a cloaked thing. Sadly the news didn't settle Roxie's nerves. In fact, it made her tense up more.

"I'm sure you have already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu." The cloaked master continued opening up the menu as he spoke and showed it. "But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat…it is not a defect. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"Wait, what now?" Roxie breathed out, her eye brows lowering on her forehead as she started feeling even more worried now.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Roxie gasped and her right hand, in a fist, rose to her heart as she stared up at the being. _He can't be telling the truth. He can't be playing God. He wouldn't, he couldn't! _She had thought in a quickly growing internal panic. People were talking, saying that enough was enough. Some sounded like they tried to leave but couldn't. Everyone was trapped inside the building. Roxie's mind had quickly worked over the words. _It _is_ possible, completely possible, to use the waves and tech inside the helmet to fry a brain. And even if the game creator is lying about the microwaves, it's a helmet powered by electricity. It could just pulse strongly enough and fry a brain that way. But wait-what of the people whose families don't or didn't know?_

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

CRACK. That is the feeling Roxie felt in her heart at Kayaba Akihiko's words. 213 people, gone from the world, killed. _It can't be-he must be lying to make the game more serious. He wouldn't have made the game just so he could trap people and kill off people._ At least that's what she tried to say to herself but the thoughts were hollow and Roxie started feeling her cracked heart start to sink.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths." As the cloaked man said this, rectangle screens with different things on then floated around the cloak. They flew out as he continued talking and Roxie's eyes widened as they zoomed in on the ones in English. "Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. Also, within two hours all of you will be transported to hospitals along with your NerveGear and be given the best treatment. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game."

When he said that, Roxie suddenly felt a storm of rage appear inside her. _How dare he say something like that?! How dare he say it so calmly, without remorse?! And how the hey were they supposed to be CALM?!_

The news things flew back to him and disappeared one by one. "But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously,"

There was a pause as Roxie's heart drained of rage to be filled with dread. She could tell what was coming. She _knew _what was coming.

"The NerveGear will destroy your brain."

There was a long silence as no one spoke. Roxie certainly didn't. Her mind whirled as she remembered the monsters and hogs she had fought earlier_. What if I had played around and let them beat me up? What if I had done more than prick my hand? What if I had played on the fence around the city that lead to the open sky and fell? Would that had killed me? _She wondered as her heart full of dread now had shocked fear mixed in.

"There is only one means of escape. To complete the game." A map appeared next showing a blue outline of where everyone was currently. On it was seven dots in pink, which Roxie realized represented the other villages and cities. "You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1." The map turned up and the other floors appeared. "If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level."

On the map pink squares formed and the map quickly grew up to the top, where the fabled crown city is. "Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"What? Clear? As in finish the whole game?" Roxie asked herself in disbelief, thinking of an old Nintendo DS game she played once. Is it possible without respond powers? Roxie sometimes had to do boss fights on games six or seven times! Sometimes she didn't even _count, _it takes _that _long and many times and rebirths.

The hands went down and the map faded. "Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

Roxie didn't like how he 'gave' them all a gift. It's sure to not be good or wanted. Maybe it is a HP dropper or a weapon only usable on Floor 100 or something stupid and unusable for now and just ends up a waste of storage space. Still, Roxie opened the storage and saw the new item.

**Mirror.**

"Huh?" Roxie pressed on it and a small rectangle silver mirror appeared. She looked at it and turned it to its back to see if there was anything important there, when suddenly loud shouts of surprise and panic filled the air as one then three then quickly more people were engulfed in light. Roxie screamed in surprise when she too started to glow and she covered her face with her arms on reflex.

When the lights died down and she didn't feel dead, Roxie uncovered her face and looked around. The people standing next to her had changed, some drastically! A few of the girls around her had changed in to guys and a few young characters have turned older, some _a lot _older. Roxie quickly turned and held up the mirror to her face-she was still holding it during the bright light show-and gasped. Staring back at her was her real face! Her light brown African American skin seemed to have a light glow under the red sky. Her normal brown eyes that seemed black unless you shine light into them stared at the mirror and her inches below the neckline black hair was still in the hairstyle she picked, but shorter. The only real difference to her looks was, _thankfully_, in this world, zits and dark spots are gone.

_How…? _She wondered then her mind gave her the answer. _The scan from before. The game had everyone do an in-def scan of the body and the helmet covers the face. It makes sense that something in the helmet also scanned the faces and hair of the wearers. But why turn everyone to their normal selves? It might have taken the only advantage someone has._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Roxie turned back to the only one that seems to know anything. The cloaked man, Kayaba Akihiko, of course.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'Why?'" he said. If that was an attempt of humor, Roxie wasn't amused. "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this?"

"He better not say, 'to play God.'" Roxie said in a surprisingly low dark voice. The closest person to her, a younger teenage boy, heard her apparently, because he glanced at Roxie and took a step to the side.

"My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it."

_I was right _Roxie mentally growled as her heart filled with more dread.

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players."

Right after he said his last words, the cloak along with the gloves started to fade; pixel, and then with loud error game sounds disappeared. The sky instantly cleared and it was sunset again.

_Bum-bump_

_Bum-bump_

_Bum-bump_

Ever watch a show or movie and there's a scene were all sound goes away but a heartbeat? Yeah, that happened to Roxie. All she could hear was her heart beating in her ears. She didn't hear a single footstep, voice, or even breath other than her own. And that gave her the time to sort out her chaotic thoughts.

That man…that Kayaba Akihiko. He has not only kidnapped and is holding hostage over 10,000 people in this completely virtual world-men, women, and children-but he has trapped them all there for-for sport! To play God over a world he has complete control over and no one else can try to touch for fear of killing everyone wearing the cursed helmets.

_He has us in the palm of his hands in a prison of beauty._

Roxie stared at her hands as the faces of her family and friends flashed in her mind's eye. She may never see them again. She'll _die_ in a world that's not even real! Kind of poetic; from an outside view really. If only it this was all a story in a book, since if this sort of thing happened in a book at least the character would have better chances. Here; every brick, flower, breeze and hair is just skillfully crafted pixels put together. The irony of it all to Roxie was how not long ago, Roxie was talking to her sister about how she wished she'd have an adventure and get away from the boring stressed life she lived.

Roxie smirked grimly down at her hands. She jinxed herself. Figures. But with that thought, she noticed her heart was burning and it felt as though her blood was boiling. Roxie wondered why. Then she knew.

_I won't die here. _She thought with growing confidence._ My heart, my mind, my very _soul_ won't allow it. I have too much to get back to and to fight for to die here in this world. My parents, my sisters and brothers, my friends, my stinking hopes and dreams for my life. Nothing is going to take those away from me._

Roxie clenched her hands into fists and snapped her head up to the darkened sky, glaring up at it in stubborn defiance and confidence and something else she really couldn't explain.

_Nothing is going to keep me from my family. _Nothing._ Not even if I have to fight my way all the way up to Level 100 by myself, I'm going home. And the moment I do, I'm seeking out the creator and giving him a good sock in the face. _Roxie thought. The sound of her heartbeat stopped filling her ears and just in time to. For right then Roxie heard the sound of someone, a girl by the sound of it, scream 'No!' and the spell of silence over everyone was broken.

Roxie looked around quickly, suddenly feeling panicked as everyone started yelling at the sky, most demanding to be let out, others just screaming as the reality of the situation hit them hard.

"Time to go." she said to herself and quickly found an exit and pushed and spun around people to get to it and out of the place now full of angered and panicked people. It took some doing but Roxie finally got out and she just kept on running until she was far from the place. She stopped to catch her breath and put a hand to her heart panting.

"Ok…I have to think." Roxie said to herself then stood straight and looked back at where she had come. "I need to find a way to get stronger and to level up. Being a Level 1 person in this place is _not_ an option if I want to survive. So I need to find the best quests I can and get through them without dying." Her heart and body shuddered at those words. They might be the truth, but they still strike Roxie hard. "Oh, but I can't stay here. I need to get as far away from this place-this whole _city_-as soon as possible."

Roxie really didn't want to stay in a city that was going to be full of angered, depressed, shocked, and possibly drunk-if that was possible here-people very soon. Once they realize that yelling at the sky was useless they will rush out and it just won't be safe. Roxie suddenly thought of her sisters and brothers and thanked the Lord she put the helmet on first. She didn't want to think of how horrible it would be if they had. _At least I have some game playing experience to help me. Anna and Andy have just reached the age they can go on Poptropica without being watched._

After collecting herself Roxie opened the map and after glancing at it headed for the transporter. She needed to get out of the area fast and why not use that? She soon found out why not.

"Aw man! Now that's not fair."

The transporter was gone and in its place was a sign that said it will only reappear and open when all of the villages have been explored. Roxie face palmed herself then shook her head with a smirk and light chuckle. _Well played Japanese man. Now he has forced 1 person or more to travel all over the first floor just so the transporter to come back and to work. And I have no doubt there's a lot of monster spawn places and extra paths._ She thought with a sigh.

"Well, I better head to the closest path to the woods. I just hope I don't have to deal with too many hogs tonight." Roxie said to herself then ran towards the spot where the woods meet the city. She was paying so much attention to the map that she almost missed seeing a guy running towards her from her right.

"Whoa!"

Roxie quickly put the brakes on and managed to stop before crashing into the other teen. He stopped at the same time and the two panted in surprise, they had stopped only half a foot from each other. Roxie looked across from her and looked over the dark haired boy who was only like an inch taller than her. Realizing she almost crashed into him, Roxie quickly gave an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh my bad! I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright." The guy said then kindly held out a hand to Roxie. She took it gratefully and the two shake hands. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?" he asks, though somewhere in the tone gives Roxie the feeling he was also in a rush but was at least was putting the effort into being polite. In the corner on her eye Roxie noticed a little pop-up that said he was speaking Japanese but the state of the art game and helmet had his words coming out in perfect English.

"I'm heading out to the next village. Thanks to the news this whole game was a trap, the whole city is going to become stark-raving mad very soon. I want no part of it and I need to get stronger if I plan to survive." Roxie said truthfully. She didn't see any reason to lie or be cryptic. She had a good feeling about this Japanese guy. He looked surprised them smirked.

"Well, I see we both had the same idea. I too am heading to the Village of Peace." He said. Then his eyes widened like he just realized something and he bowed slightly. "My name is Kirito."

Roxie smiled and wondered if that was his real name or in-game name. Either way Kirito was a much easier name to remember _and_ pronounce then some Asian names she'd heard. "My name is Roxie." Roxie said with a bow in return. When they let go Roxie had an idea. "Hey, I have an idea. Since both of us are heading to the Village of Peace, why don't we go together? Be safer and I'm not that experienced."

Roxie watched as Kirito's face kind of blanked as though he was in thought. She waited patiently but also knew she had to go and soon. _The people must have remembered what doors are by now._ After a moment Roxie sighed and turned to the path. "We don't have to if you don't want to. We can just race and see who gets there first."

"No, let's go together." Kirito said suddenly. Roxie turned back to him with a kind and I-thought-you'd-say-that kind of smirk. "We'd defeat the monsters on the way faster. And my knowledge could help you too." He continued.

"What knowledge?" Roxie asked her head titled to the side a bit, curious.

He looked a bit bashful as he said this next part. "I'm a Beta tester. And I kept all my information from the test. I know all the monster spawn areas here and the quickest way to the village."

Roxie's eyes lit up. _Well, what do you know? I found a partner who also has done all this before. Sweet! This will help me get better at this game sooner and with him by my side, at least until I could handle things myself with confidence or he gets tired of me and leaves, I'll get stronger and level up in no time. _She thought now feeling a whole lot better about this whole thing. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Well then, Mr. Beta Tester Kirito, lead the way. I want to get there as soon as possible and I'm counting on you to make sure we do."

"OK, let's go." Kirito said with a confident look on his smiling face. The two of them turned and ran onto the path and into the woods. Two teens trapped in a world of pixels who will one day help change their new world and to the people around them. To some, more than others.

Their adventure had begun.

**WaterToa Notes:**

**Here we go! Now from this point on, my OC's story will really start. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the rest of this story. :D**

**Roxie: Wow, you're cheery.**

**WT: Yeah, sorry. **_**Finally**_** watched the last episode of AKB0048 just before uploading this thing on here. I'm feeling happy.**

**Roxie: Good thing too, since you were getting pretty bummed.**

**WT: Yeah, school sucks, plans for a job in summer are on my mind, spring cleaning the whole house is happening on and off, and we also have things we've lost to find. With all that, and my other stuff, it's hard to write anything. AND I've come up with new stories for this site, but they'll wait until I have more down. Anyway, PLEASE Review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, side note. Roxie's reactions to finding out she was trapped? That was how I really was thinking and what I thought when I first watched that episode. Yeah I can get into stuff pretty fierce ^^**

**Other side note, WATCH AKB0048's anime! Even if your a guy, you'll probably find quite a few things to hold you over. And I'm not talking about the (thankfully minimal) anime sex appeals.**

**Last time Updated: **12-6-12

**Last time updated but with unbeta'd chapter: **4/21/2013


End file.
